It Doesn't Matter We're Only Human
by Proudtobepack
Summary: Ficlets based upon my fanmix for DracoHarry that I made :  Will eventually have 15 chapters, each for each song. Chapter titles will correspond with Song titles.
1. Who I am hates who I've been

**It Doesn't Matter; We're Only Human**

Chapter 1

"_Who I am hates who I've been"_

"Harry!" Draco called; arm reached out to Harry's turned back, which was quickly retreating in the opposite direction of him. "Damnit, Harry! Come back here!" Draco yelled, hurrying after the other, being taller he was able to catch up rather quickly, though it seemed like Harry wanted him to come after him, whether this was a good thing; that they'd make up, or a bad thing; Harry just wanted to chew him out. Draco couldn't tell, but either way he knew he had to go after Harry.

"Why? So you can keep acting like the elitist you've always been? No, I thought you changed, Draco!" Harry shouted back at him, stopping and turning on his heel, emerald green eyes blazing at Draco. It left the blond speechless and nearly breathless, seeing the other's eyes alight with such passion. Harry's eyes only lit up like they did when he was angry or happy. Draco stopped short, about five feet from Harry. He'd learned from experience that the darker man had a bit of a temper, and wasn't against shoving roughly or even punching. The two had gotten into quite the heated argument and Draco had taken the wrong step, he'd thought if he just gave up shouting and embraced the other, Harry would calm down. When he got within range the shorter of the two punched him square in the jaw. Draco hadn't registered the pain; he'd been too shocked that Harry had hit him. Sure they'd gotten into fist fights before, but never since they kindled a relationship. Harry had been just as shocked if not even more, for his anger snapped away and he had dotted on the blond for the next week, apologizing profusely and fretted.

"I _have_, I have changed, Harry! Can't you see that? I never promised I'd be able to change completely! That shit was drilled into my brain from age two!" Draco yelled back, getting fed up with this. They fought about this a lot. Draco would slip up and his nasty attitude would come slithering back, or he'd lock down and not talk to anyone for days. Draco couldn't help it; he'd been raised that way. He was only twenty, freshly turned, and he'd been with Harry for a good three years, but seventeen years of being raised like a proper Malfoy couldn't be totally erased in just three years.

Harry seemed to stifle another yell, bringing a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and was visibly trying to calm down, most likely counting to ten. After a minute or two of this, and Harry looked less tense and more relaxed, Draco dared to step closer, carefully holding his arms out in a gesture of a hug. It'd been almost a year since Harry had punched him, and he knew that Harry would never do it again, but he was still wary. While Harry wouldn't punch him, he would certainly shove him back and stalk off again, annoyed even further. Harry looked up, eyes cracking open and he let out a deep breath, stepping into the circle of Draco's arms, his own arms rising to lock securely around Draco's waist, cheek resting against Draco's shoulder, sighing slightly and nuzzling.

"'m sorry, Drake. Just stressed," Harry apologized, eyes falling closed when he felt Draco's cheek rubbing against his hair, ruffling it and making it even messier than it currently was. His lips turned up when he felt small kisses being planted on his scalp and a sigh flowing over his hair.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm not mad." Draco said simply. Harry had been instantly forgiven. Draco knew he always got cranky and stressed this time a year. It was the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, or so it was called. Draco knew how much losing everyone they did bothered Harry. Draco's arms gave Harry a squeeze and they settled comfortably. "You know, I really am trying to change. I hate how I was. Was to you, to everyone. I was so stuck up, but it was how I was raised. My father taught me to keep a stiff upper lip and to act like a proper Malfoy heir. I really did think it was okay to be the way I was, I see now I was terribly wrong to be that way." Draco explained, needing to get it off of his chest. It had been bugging him lately. Nagging at him from a dark side of his mind. Harry listened silently, turning his head to tuck his face into Draco's neck, his glasses knocked crooked from it, and planted a couple stray kisses here and there. They were hardly this affectionate unless they knew the other needed it. They weren't the affectionate sort of couple. At least under the gaze of anyone else. It made Harry nervous and Draco didn't like his private life being pried into anyway.

"I know, Drake. I know. I'm sorry I've been acting ridiculous and expecting so much. It's not fair for you. You've changed enough for me." Harry said, giving the pale neck before him a gentle nuzzle before he leaned back in Draco's arms, just enough to be able to see his face clearly. He gave the taller man a small smile, head tilted to the side the way he usually did. Draco chuckled and brought up a hand to set Harry's glasses on his nose correctly, straightening them before his hand brushed over Harry's cheek and his hand gently cradled the back of hair's head, his palm resting just behind Harry's ear, just like the younger liked. Harry's eyes shut immediately and he hummed in content. It was moments like this that made his relationship with Draco worth it, the small tender moments that he knew Draco was capable of, but almost didn't know how to initiate them without prompting from Harry. He was getting better, being more able to pull them off.

Draco leaned down and touched their foreheads, blond meeting black and the tresses of hair meshed together. "I love you, Harry." Draco breathed, and Harry's heart swelled with joy and he basked in it. Draco was still tentative about using the words, not having heard them much as a child. It didn't bother Harry that Draco didn't verbally express his love for him, because Harry knew that Draco cared deeply for him and Draco showed his love much more easily than spoke it. Harry loved his small gestures, the little things Draco would come up with to compensate for his lack of vocalized expression. Harry tilted his head and brushed their noses together, knowing the gesture calmed Draco and knew he'd get a kiss in return.

Draco did just as expected, tilting his jaw just enough to fit his lips against Harry's in the way they both loved, pressing their lips together firmly, keeping it merely lips. They broke apart a few moments after and Harry sighed happily and brushed his lips against Draco's as he returned the words.

"I love you too, Draco. So much." He murmured against Draco's lips, drawing their mouths together again. Once they shared even just a small peck the two had troubles stopping their kisses, enjoying the feel that warmed their chests.

~o~


	2. Tears of an Angel

**It Doesn't Matter; We're Only Human**

Chapter 2

"_Tears of an Angel"_

"Harry! Listen to me, Harry!"

"Harry, mate!"

The voices didn't' register with the dark haired savior. He was too focused on something else, on what he had just witnessed. He saw... He had seen. Suddenly he was wrenched back and he heard a roaring in his ears and it took a moment to realize it was himself who was making the noise.

"NO!" He all but screamed, fighting back against who was holding him back, he slipped from someone's grip, most likely Hermione's, then he was secured again and was being dragged back forcefully.

"Harry! C'mon! Get it together, mate! We have to get out of here!" Ron shouted in his ear as he forced Harry from the great hall. Harry could tell what he was yelling was nothing more than 'No's and 'I have to go back!'. Harry was dragged past Professor McGonnagall, and he watched as she lifted her wand and tried to cast a levitating charm. It wasn't until the ceiling of the hall collapsed that he realized why the teachers and the students were piling out, unfortunately people were trapped, not everyone got out of the way in time, but many more were spared from the teachers managing to keep some of the rubble up in the air, Hermione even joined in, knowing every bit of magic counted. The shock of seeing the ceiling go down had shocked Harry to silence until something clicked in his head and he fought even harder, thrashing back and forth in Ron's arms.

"NO! Let me go, Ron! LET ME GO!" Harry was back to screaming, and Ron had to get a more firm grip, even looking around and silently pleaded for help. Neville had seen the two from a distance and came rushing over. It was when Ron loosened his hold just a little too much to let Neville take one of Harry's arms did the dark haired savior break loose from both of their grips, dashing straight for the rubble that lay in the middle of the great hall. "No! Where, No!" He yelled, searching frantically for someone, looking for any sign of them. Ron, finding it useless to try and keep Harry from the rubble quickly cast the spell that held the rubble above and with his and Neville's help the teachers could begin moving it and sending it out into the grounds where no one was.

Harry was so blind with fear that he didn't think to use magic; he cut his fingers raw shoving rocks out of the way, searching under them. In his attempt to find who he was looking for he helped quite a few people, but he didn't register it. He needed to find them..

"DRACO! DRACO, CAN YOU HEAR ME!" He started yelling, tears rolling freely down his cheeks. He'd seen it. He'd seen Draco get hit with that stunning spell. There was no way he could have gotten out of the way in time. He kept searching until his hands were numb, his muscles sore from shoving and lifting the rocks, "DRACO!" His voice was hoarse from all of his yelling. He didn't care what people thought, he didn't care. He just needed to find him. He didn't care what they thought of him calling out to his supposed arch-rival who was really so much more to him. He didn't care if people found out about them this way, just so long as he found his dragon. He kept yelling on when the screams of all the trapped people began to die down and he heard someone call his name.

"Harry! Harry, over here!" He turned on a dime and rushed over, he'd been searching on the wrong side! Harry barely registered who'd called out to him. It was Luna, She was standing on the rubble waving her hands over her head. "Harry! Come here!" She yelled to him, cupping her mouth with her own cut up hands. Harry was there in nearly an instant. "I heard you calling, I saw Draco stunned on the floor, no one was helping him, they just left him. Probably because of his mark. His sleeve was cut open. I tried to get him out in time, Harry, but he's heavy! I tripped and I broke my wand. A big boulder's laying on his legs, I can't even make it budge. Are you listening, Harry Potter?" She said, very un-Luna-like. She was speaking without her air-y tone, she was serious. She sounded like Hermione.

"Yes." He said hoarsely, voice almost cracking; she grasped his hand and led him over to where Draco was trapped.

"I knew, about you two. I knew you'd have gotten him, so when I saw him lying there, I had to help." Luna said, while Harry let out a dry sob at the sight of his blond prince lying on his back, arms spread out with all of his legs hidden under the boulder. Harry kneeled beside Draco, feeling for a pulse, for a breath. He was rewarded with shaky breathing and Draco's body was trembling, but he seemed to still be unconscious. "Have you got a wand?" Luna asked, "I know the spell and if I had my wand I would have been able to remove the boulder." Harry nodded numbly, drawing out Draco's own wand; he'd taken it from him, back at the manor. They had to act very carefully. Harry couldn't dare give away Draco's true alliance. "That's, that's Draco's." She said simply, her air-y tone returning for a moment before she gingerly picked it up, feeling the wand for a moment before standing and flicking the wand at smaller rocks, moving them with ease. "Alright, I'm going to lift the boulder, you need to get Draco under his shoulders, wrap your arms under his arms, yes, and drag him back quickly but carefully when I lift the rock and tell you to go." Luna spoke to Harry calmly, and it was all Harry had but to not scream in frustration. How could she be so calm at a time like this?

Luna muttered the spell and squared her stance and straightened her back, flicking the wand up and slowly lifting the impossibly heavy rock. "GO!" She yelled when she'd gotten it a foot over Draco. Harry needed no prompting and hurried to pull him back, being as gentle as he could.

"Draco! Oh, Drake…" Harry said softly, his tears renewing as he stroked Draco's cheek, wiping at the dirt that so unusually clung to his cheek. Harry wasn't used to seeing him so grimey and dirty. Luna lowered the boulder back down and turned to Harry.

"Come on, I'll levitate him, we need to get him to the hospital wing, his legs must be shattered." Luna said, doing as she said and gently levitated the blond in the air, it didn't seem to cause him any pain and that Harry was grateful for. He grasped onto Draco's hand, looking down and the dark black tattoo that was etched into Draco's forearm, the snake slithering and if it could make a sound, it'd be hissing hatefully. Peopled looked on, wondering just what had happened, what was going on. A few even yelled out, telling anyone within earshot that Harry was walking with Draco Malfoy, holding his hand even, as he was levitated out of the room. Harry ignored them and went almost peacefully.

When they reached Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital wing, she was bustling around, a lot of people were already there.

"Madam! We've got Dra-" Luna started, trying to find a bed to lay the blond death eater on.

"Injury." She said professionally, going from one patient to another.

"We know his legs are crushed, unsure of anything else, madam." Luna said. Madam Pomfrey conjured a bed and instructed Luna to lay him on it, Harry followed numbly, unable to look anywhere but Draco's face, scanning it for any sign of pain. The woman nodded and waved her wand over Draco's legs, eyes growing dark and nodded. She then examined the rest of him.

"You were right, he has several fractures and breaks in his tibia and fibula, and his femurs are a mess. It seems he has some internal bleeding as well. I'll give him skele-gro for his legs, and we'll have to watch over his internal injuries. He should recover." She said, before glancing at Harry's shaking hands and huffed, "Hold out your hands, Harry." She said and waved her wand over his hands, healing the cuts and scrapes he'd acquired when he had searched for Draco before hurrying away to fetch the flask of skele-gro. Harry let out a breath he'd been holding, glancing over to Luna.

"Thank you." He said, in complete sincerity and gratitude. He might not have found Draco had it not been for Luna, hell; Draco would have been crushed completely if she hadn't stepped in and saved him. He would owe Luna for the rest of his life, he knew this. "I'll never be able to repay you. Thank you, Luna." Harry said, his hand wrapped firmly around Draco's, his eyes left Draco's for a moment to give her a smile before he turned back to Draco, Luna nodded and started for the door.

"I'll go help the others with the damage. Take care, Harry." Luna said before disappearing. Harry let out another shaky breath, turning when he saw Madam Pomfrey return. She was holding a very familiar bottle and an uncontrollable shiver ran down his spine. She saw and chuckled with a small smile.

"Remember it, eh? Here, help me prop him up. Unfortunately we have to wake him up so he can drink the potion, but before we do I'll try and administer some pain controlling spells on his legs, make them feel numb for him. I won't be able to leave them up while the bone regrow, which will have to happen, I can mend a break, but his legs are far too broken for that." She drew her wand and placed two spells over each of Draco's legs and then with a little prompting from Harry, they managed to rouse him just enough for him to swallow the potion and almost throw a fit before recognizing that Harry was with him. He calmed down shortly after and slipped back unconscious.

Harry couldn't move from his spot next to Draco, fixated to the spot like roots deep in the ground. The people that rushed by him didn't matter, all that mattered to him in that instant, was lying on the bed beside him. Harry wrapped Draco's hand between his own and brought it up so Draco's knuckles rested against his lips. Harry couldn't tell if it was hours for mere minutes later that he was roughly shaken by his shoulder, causing him to break from his trance and nearly drop Draco's hand.

"Harry!" He blinked dumbly having looked up from Draco's face and then turned to see who had shaken him. Behind him he saw Ron and Hermione, both rumpled and quite dirty. Ron was giving him a look of utmost shock while Hermione seemed to be carefully calculating the scene before her. When Harry didn't say anything, what was to say? He didn't know what he should say to his two friends before him, to explain what was happening.

"Harry, we were worried about you! You shouldn't've run off into that! What if you got hurt!" Hermione scolded, giving him a fierce look, clearing not bothering him about why he did.

"Yeah, mate! What the hell? What're you doing here anyway? With the _enemy_!" Ron spat, his eyes looking sharply at the blond boy who lay unconscious before them all. This seemed to make Harry snap from his stupor and his dull eyes ignited with an instant fury, turning to give Ron a very sharp and hard look.

"He's not the enemy, Ron!" Harry seethed, teeth clenched. Ron scoffed and pointed at the mark on Draco's arm, the one that hadn't faded a lick.

"Then explain that, Harry! He's got the Dark Mark! What're you holding his hand for anyway!" Ron almost yelled, before he quieted his voice to an angry hush. Harry's eyes flashed darkly before he turned more to glare at his tall best friend.

"He was a spy, Ron! Dumbledore knew before Draco got the mark! Draco told me what was going on and we went to Dumbledore and he agreed to be a spy like Snape! And I'm holding his hand because he's my boyfriend, Ron! I didn't tell you because of this, you don't trust him and you wouldn't have believed me when I told you if I did tell you, Ron! Because you don't care about my opinion on anything! Maybe I would have accepted Draco's offer on the train first year if you hadn't filled me with stories about how bad Malfoy's are, and all of the stuff about Slytherin! No, shut up and listen, Ron, you asked for this!" Harry yelled, having gone off on a rant and Ron had opened his mouth to say something when Harry set Draco's hand down, whirled back around and was standing right in front of the much taller boy. "I love him and if you give a damn about our friendship you'd trust my judgment for once in your life and not blow a fucking fuse over trivial shit! Just go! Go calm down and come back when you can handle this calmly, without yelling and being mean and downright hateful!" Harry shouted, shoving Ron's chest once for emphasis before turning sharply and sitting down by Draco again, the blond not being stirred by the shouting. Hermione kept quiet through the tirade and watched as Ron turned on his heel and stalked from the room. Hermione turned to Harry, pulling a chair up and wrapping her arm around one of his. He turned to look at her, tired anger in his eyes. She didn't say what she wanted to know, but merely asked with her expression.

"Yes, 'mione, I'm positive." Harry said at once, understanding her look of concern and was happy to see she relaxed and looked over to Draco, eyes sweeping over his form.

"What happened to him?" She asked in a quiet voice, her brown eyes sweeping back to Harry's green ones.

"Someone cast a stunning spell on him, probably totalus, and no one helped him back up, and they just left him there. If... If Luna hadn't... She'd seen him lying there and tried dragging him away to safety, but she tripped I guess, and before she could drag Draco any farther the ceiling came down. A boulder crushed his legs. Luna's wand broke when she fell, she said, and she lifted the rock when I lent her Draco's wand, you know, I took it from him in the manor, and she helped me bring him back here. Madam Pomfrey gave him skele-gro and now we just have to wait to see if he'll make it or not." Harry replied, voice tightening at the end.

"Make it? Wizards can repair shattered bones easily, Harry. Draco will be fine." Hermione replied soothingly, rubbing Harry's back.

"Madam Pomfrey said he's got internal bleeding and she can't do anything about that. I'm scared, Hermione. I can't lose him now." Harry turned and buried his face into Hermione's neck, her wild brown hair caressing his face as he sobbed quietly for a moment, losing himself in the suddenness of it all. He and Hermione both tensed when the bed shifted slightly and a moan of pain drifted through the air. Harry turned to face Draco; eyes wet with tears and raked his eyes over the blond's face.

"Aauugh… Harrryy…" Draco groaned, tensing up and trembling in pain. Harry couldn't tell if Draco was awake or not, and stood, leaning over Draco and cupping the boy's cheeks between his hands.

"Draco… Shh, I'm right here, love." Harry cooed quietly, thumbs stroking Draco's cheeks.

"Merlin, it bloody hurts, aahh..." Draco replied, cracking his eyes open to find his vision full of Harry and nothing else, it seemed to soothe him and he relaxed a bit, focusing on the loving ministrations Harry was giving him.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey, Harry." Hermione said, standing and rushing off, searching for their faithful school nurse. Draco didn't seem to hear her at all and groaned again, letting a small whimper escape his throat. Harry hushed him again and kissed at his cheeks, trying to pull Draco's attention from the pain. He knew what it felt like to grow bones back. It was far from pleasant.

"Harry… What happened…?" Draco asked quietly, hands having come up to grip at Harry's biceps, squeezing tightly when a flash of pain shot through him. He hurt all over.

"Your legs were crushed by the rubble caused by the ceiling collapsing. Luna saved your life. She dragged you away from the worst part. If she hadn't you'd've…" Harry couldn't bring himself to even say the words. "I was so scared, Drake… I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I just had to find you. "Harry continued, their foreheads touching and Harry rubbed their noses together, unable to help it. He craved contact with Draco after what had happened. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his blond prince. "I love you, Draco." He breathed, eyes shut as he stilled his rubbings, simply holding his lover's face close.

"I love you too, Harry." Draco returned, able to ignore the pain for the most part, being so preoccupied with Harry. He lifted his head just a tad and tilted his chin back and their lips met in a gentle kiss, one that needed no deepening, one that was simple and slow. Their lips parted after a moment than another kiss was created, this being more of a peck, which lead to a few more before Harry pulled back enough to stare at Draco with relieved eyes. Draco's own gray eyes looked into Harry's green eyes and they stayed that way until Harry leaned down to nuzzle their cheeks together and then sat back, hands returning to Draco's one, which gripped Harry's hand back tightly.

~o~


End file.
